


Love on the Brain

by warm_leftovers



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, i just love these two, sorta - Freeform, sorta AU, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_leftovers/pseuds/warm_leftovers
Summary: Sam and Aelwyn flirt with each other on purpose and unintentionally.
Relationships: Aelwyn Abernant/Sam Nightingale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Rihanna song

“So what would you two like to eat?”, said the waitress standing in front of their table.   


“I’ll have a salted caramel shake and she’ll get a slice of bean pie.”, Aelwyn said.  


“We’ll have that out in a few minutes”, said the waitress, walking off.  


As soon as she’d left Sam and Aelwyn leapt back into their conversation about an odd flock of gulls hanging around the campus and whether they’d been conjured or were simply there. Laughing and chatting, the only two customers at this small diner, tucked away in Bastion City.  


They’d done this many times before. After a fun night out or an exhausting academic all-nighter. They both knew each other's orders by heart. Since becoming good friends during their second year in Bastion City these late night diner trips had become a ritual.  


As Aelwyn launched into a tangent about arcane theory, Sam’s thoughts drifted. They’d been at this wild party until the wee hours of the morning and the cravings had struck. While shakes and slices were served, Sam stared at her friend across from her, still talking in between sips.  


Aelwyn had always been pretty but Sam had never really stopped to think about it. With her long blond hair in a bun with her bangs and a few soft strands framing her face. Her sharp features, pointed ears, and bright blue eyes. Her smile, with a bit of smeared lip gloss, that seemed to make the world around her dull by comparison. Her laugh that made Sam feel like one of her lightning spells had been shot back at her.  


“... So anyway, I finished that book you recommended.”, Aelwyn mentioned.  


“Oh, the Daughter of Storms? What did you think?”, Sam asked, snapping out of her trance.  


“Yes, I thought it was quite good, did you know it’s actually based on a real legend..”, Aelwyn continued.  


As often as Sam was paying full attention to her friends' words, her eyes moved over to a strand of blonde hair with a drop of shake stuck to it.  


“Hold on you’ve got something there.”, and without even thinking, Sam reached across the table and wiped the smidge of cream off, her fingers lightly brushing the side of Aelwyn’s face.  


“Oh.”, Aelwyn paused for a split second, an indistinguishable look in her eyes, “Thanks I must’ve missed it”,.  


“No worries, it’s getting even later than usual, you want to head back?”, Sam suggested, her heart rate speeding up for some odd reason.  


“Fair point, oh-wow it’s late or early I suppose.”, Aelwyn said, checking her crystal.  


As they paid the bill and walked home under the rays of the rising sun, Sam couldn’t seem to shake the look in Aelwyn’s eyes or how soft her hair is, or the picture perfect image of her smile, whatever that meant.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


“Do you think I could get away with only 9,500 words?”, Sam mused.  


“With Professor Ulamion? No way.”, Aelwyn responded, looking up from her notes.  


“Ugh, I’m gonna need at least another page”, Sam sighed.  


“Well it’s not like we’re going anywhere.”, Aelwyn said, staring at the heavy sheets of rain coming down outside.  


“Druidic studies department really stepped it up with their exams this year.”, Sam joked.  


“True, you want some tea? I still have some nice eleven stuff left?”, Aelwyn asked, standing up and moving to the kitchenette.  


“That sounds great!”, Sam yawned, stretching out on the couch.  


They were in Aelwyn’s apartment, books and binder spread over the coffee table while they sat with their laptops on the couch. Study nights were frequent towards the end of the year when they both had so much coursework to do. Aelwyn liked study nights, she got work done, and was not opposed to sitting with Sam on the couch in a tangle of limbs for hours at a time.  


Leaning up against the counter while the water boiled, Aelwyn looked over at Sam, cracking open a textbook at the moment. Her silvery blue hair was tucked behind her ears, her face scrunched in concentration. Eyebrows knit and deep brown eyes focusing on the words in front of her. Lips moving, mouthing the words she read, sprawled on Aelwyn’s couch, in sweats and a faded blue shirt.  


“Here you are.”,Aelwyn said, brought back to the moment with the whistle of the water, then mage-handing the tea over to Sam.  


“Thank youuu.”, Sam smiled over at her as Aelwyn sat back down next to her.  


Though the article on illusory wards called her name, Aelwyn’s mind was focused on the fact that Sam had subconsciously moved her legs so they’d touch Aelwyn’s. With Sam’s grateful smile imprinted in the back of her brain. Sipping her tea, she pictured that smile as the first thing she saw in the morning, envisioned days like this, spent side by side in comfortable silence.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


The park was deathly quiet, mostly dark trees, paths, and benches. The only light was from a small cluster of arcane globules, shedding a warm glow around two women, walking across the grass in the dead of night.  


Sam was holding her shoes, strolling barefoot across grass that had already begun collecting dew. Aelwyn walked beside her, controlling the dancing lights that swirled around them.  


Aelwyn looked over at Sam walking across the grass, makeup worn, and hair let loose from it’s previous ponytail, pale green skin shining in the low light saying something about a piece of gossip she’d overheard. Maybe it was the alcohol or the side effects of her pining, but Alewyn had to remind herself to breathe staring at Sam. It took a second to realize she’d stopped walking and Sam had stopped with her.  


“Hellooo, Aelwynnn? You alright?”, Sam said, suddenly there, waving one hand in front of her face.  


“Huh? Yeah.”,Aelwyn said, all of a sudden very aware of the fact that they were standing, inches apart, staring into eachothers eyes, underneath these magical lights.  


“Okay, um..”, said Sam, her voice suddenly a lot quieter than before, a light teal blush spreading across her face. 

With all her courage Aelwyn said, “It’s just….you look really nice tonight..and always.”.  


“Oh, uh thanks, you also look great, ya know.”, Sam stammered, feeling her heart pounding.  


They stood there in a deafening silence for what felt like eons until Sam spoke up, “Aelwyn, I’m going to be very honest with you right now.”. 

“Alright”, said Aelwyn, even more painfully aware of their proximity.  


Putting both her hands on her shoulders, Sam took a deep breath and said, “I like you. Like, romantically, like you. So please tell me, would you like to go out sometime?”.  


“I thought you’d never ask.”, Aelwyn said as she closed the space between them.  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, apologize for any typos
> 
> (I'm on tumblr at warmleftovers if you want to say hi)


End file.
